The subject matter disclosed herein relates to bicycle racks, and more particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to expansible bicycle cargo racks.
Generally, bicycles are more narrow than long. Therefore, conventional bicycle racks are limited in width to exploit simple mechanical attachment and easy use of both the rack and bicycle. These bicycle racks are of a fixed width and/or length, and generally lack any customization beyond placement location on a bicycle. As a result, for racks that are streamlined to the width of the bicycle, the size of the articles the rack may be able to hold is limited. If the rack is made wider to accommodate larger articles, then the rack may be cumbersome or get in the way when the larger size is not needed.
Accordingly, while existing bicycle racks are suitable for their intended purposes the need for improvement remains, particularly in providing a rack that may be adjusted to accommodate different size packages.